All Based On A Bet
by Katsuhiko Koboyashi
Summary: The Gang's in highschool, and there's a new student. What happens when someone bets they can get her to fall in love with them, but she realizes it's a bet? Who will she turn to then? Will she forgive him?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sorry.

* * *

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a new student at a prestige high school for ninja of all type. Though Sakura is only a small town girl, and not yet acquainted with the city life, or the people that come with it. What would happen when a bet is placed on her? When a young man is so full of himself that he really believes he can turn any girl popular? Even the new, kind of corky, girl.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Sakura! You are going to be late for school!" Mrs. Haruno called at the bottom of the stairs. Sakura merely grumbled grabbing her brown canvas messenger bag and scurried down the stairs. She was so nervous she felt as if she would lose her breakfast at any minute. It took her hours to figure out what to wear, and when she finally decided it was a blue denim mini skirt, purple and blue striped leggings, white ankle boots, a white tank-top a yellow sweater with a low v-neck to see the white tank top, and a black scarf.

Colorful and mis-matched Sakura almost ran into the door as she ran out the door to her moms car, grabbing her thick black rimmed glasses on the counter on her way out.

Mrs. Haruno drove down the rode to the school, Sakura really could have walked, after all the school was on the same street barely 5 minutes away. "You could have at least worn something that matched, Sakura." Her Mom scolded.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone mom." Sakura said quickly getting out of the car seeing as they were already there.

"Sakura I won-" But her mom was cut off by the door that had been slammed, Sakura was already running off to the office. Sighing her mom drove back home to pack for her business trip.

Sakura found her way to the principles office, people here were definitely dressed differently. At least at her old school everyone expressed himself or herself; here half the girls looked like sluts, the other were excessively preppy. As for the guys, there were the usual gangster wannabee's, the jocks, and the skaters.

She didn't seem to fit in with any of them, appearance wise.

Finally after receiving her schedule she walked into first hour, medical training. "Ah, Mrs. Haruno, Nice of you to join us today. I will be your teacher you may address me as Ms. Tsunade."

Sakura merely nodded; after all she was rather uncomfortable with all the eyes of the class on her. She could already feel the girls picking her apart bit by bit.

"Take a seat next to Ino Yamanaka. Ino raise your hand please." A girl with long blonde hair rose her hand and smile softly to the pink haired newbie.

Sakura took her seat and smiled, "Hi." She said softly putting her bag down. She almost felt, inferior sitting next to Ino, after all Ino was so beautiful, and she was just the mousy new girl.

"Hi, I'm Ino." The girl whispered, "If you don't know anyone, feel free to sit with us at lunch." She said offering a warm smile.

Sakura nodded and offered a smile, "Thanks, " She said pausing trying to think of something to say, "I like your outfit it's…really cute." Sakura said offering another smile, though this one was somewhat forced, though nobody would notice.

Ino smiled, "Thanks! My mom got it for me for my birthday it was just last week. I just turned 17!" She said going on giddily about her birthday, though Sakura wasn't really listening merely nodding and smiling.

Sakura noted what Ino wore, a denim mini skirt, no leggings, a pair of dark blue flip-flops, a dark blue quarter sleeve polo shirt, collared, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist.

Things would definitely be hard here, or at least. So she thought.

Class was over soon and it turned out Sakura had Ino in all of her classes. Sakura was well intent on walking to her next class, but suddenly Ino stopped and began talking to a rather large group of both guys and girls. All dressed the same as her. Nice collared shirts, polo T's, nice clothing. She really did like her clothing it wasn't that she didn't. It would just be much harder for her to make friends with everyone dressed differently.

Sakura sighed and began walking to her next class, "Sakura!" Turning around she looked to the girl that had called her name, Ino. "Where are you going? We've still got 5 minutes to walk across the hall. We can stay out here and talk a bit."

Sakura smiled, and least she'd noticed Sakura was leaving. Walking to the large group Ino introduced her to a bunch of people. A dark haired boy with striking onyx eyes, Sasuke, An obnoxious blonde, Naruto, The genius, Shikamaru, the temperamental, Ten-Ten, the boy who ate constantly, Chouji, and a strange boy with rather bushy eyebrows, Rock Lee.

"Hi," Sakura said rather coyly, "Nice to meet all of you." Offering a smile.

"It's nice to have you here!" Naruto said rather loud, "Don't worry it's okay, even though your new you still seem pretty cool so don't worry about not fitting in or anything cause we're your friends now, Believe it!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this, "Thank you." She said shyly, but at that moment the bell rang and it was time for her to go to class with Ino. And so the beginning of her new day with new friends.

* * *

Authors Note:

Kay, I don't know if I'm going to continue this. Tell me if you think I should? AND REVIEW **PLEASE!**

Um…What else….

Oh!

Who should Sakura fall in love with in this one?

1.Naruto

2.Sasuke

3.Kakashi

I need y'alls help for this, so tell me what you think in a review or email or whatever. And once again, if you have any ideas, please feel free to add what you think would be good for this story, and of course credit will go to you.

Oh.

And Please **Read** my **other** Sakura X Kakashi Fanfiction. It's further along and better in my opinion.

Thanks!

-Katsuhiko Koboyashi


End file.
